


Holiday Ring

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Loki and Sif spend the holidays with their family.





	Holiday Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nayanroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/gifts), [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/gifts), [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



> This was written for mischief and mistletoe, but I ended up not liking it as much as I wanted to.  
> Consider this a runner up gift for my mischief makers~  
> Happy New Year!

"Are you finished packing, yet?" Loki asked as he walked into Sif's apartment. He looked around briefly and saw her through the open door to her bedroom.

"No, are you?" She asked in turn.

Loki smirked as she turned around to look at him. "No. Where did you put that thing your brother gave me?"

"That weird eye trinket?" She questioned, scrunching up her face in distaste. 

"Yes, that. I thought I could take it for a laugh." Loki explained. "A 'Remember when you did this?' sort of thing."

"Oh, Heimdall likes that. Good idea." She moved away her bed and the open suitcase that sat upon it to rummage through her nightstand. "Found it!" She said. 

He walked into her room, taking it from her hand as he dropped a few clothing items into her suitcase. "That's mine, don't ruin it," He told her seriously. "Frigga knows that I am fond of it, so she will be pleased if she sees you wearing it."

"Thanks," Sif said a bit sourly as she pressed the trinket, a small silver charm with a golden eye at the end of a chain, into his hand. She pointed to a folded shirt on her dresser. "Wear that. I bought it for you last year, remember?"

"No," Loki answered as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Sif huffed as she went back to her suitcase. "Did you get the ring?"

"Of course."

"You know what you're going to do?"

"When I go into the kitchen, I'm going to let it fall out of pocket and sheepish say that I've been thinking about popping the question," Loki answered. "Is that good enough?"

"Are you going to do that at your house, as well?" 

"No, I will bring the matter up with mother, and Odin will give his blessings or disdain before the end of the night." Loki turned toward her once he was again dressed. "Well? Am I to your liking now?" He asked with dripping sarcasm.

Sif looked him over with a critical eye. "You'll do." She lifted up a small velvet box and tossed it at his head, but Loki caught it out of the air. "For the ring," She said. "Now get out of here and finished packing."

It was Loki's turn to huff, though his was more amused than anything else. "Fine. Your car or mine?"

"Yours, but I'm driving."

Loki looked like he was going to argue, but just shook his head and walked out the room. "Whatever you want, Sif."

* * *

 

Sif and Loki had been perpetuating the fiction of their relationship since they were in college. It started when she broke up with Thor. She needed someone to make him jealous, but hadn't been interesting in trying to date someone just for spite. Loki was only marginally surprised when she asked him. He had a reputation for mischief, so it was only natural that if anyone was going to help her, it would be him. He didn't have anything better to do, and Loki and Thor had yet to patch up their relationship after the revelation of Loki's adoption, so having something spiteful to do was very appealing to him.

It was exactly as much of a mess as Loki had expected. Thor was livid at them both and, though Sif and Loki had never been particularly close before that point, they were certainly able to call themselves friends again afterwards. The fight that eventually followed between Loki and Thor was the reason they were able to mend their relationship and it even resulted in an apology between Thor and Sif. All was well that ended well.

That was, until Thor mentioned the relationship to their parents. It was long after Loki and Sif had ceased their charade, though they'd only done so when Thor was around in the first place, and it was quite the annoyance to suddenly have his parents dropping hints left and right in order to encourage him to invite her to a family function. Even Sif's brother, Heimdall, began to push her about who she was dating, since their families had close ties due to business.

Between the option of a false break up or simply indulging the lie, the lie was much more simple than trying to break things off. This way they could avoid the nagging, the questions, the unsubtle hints that they should settle down.

Thanksgivings, Christmas, and New Years became "date nights" for them. No matter how rocky their relationship, they would still get together for the continued lie of their relationship. One year they didn't speak to each other at all until it was time to make their holiday appearance together. 

Now they had apartments in the same building, didn't talk to each other for weeks at a time, but had keys to each other apartments which they used to enter at their leisure. On good days, they would call it friendship. On bad days, the nicest thing that they would call each other was an inconvenience.

* * *

 

"Ugh!" Sif let out a long sigh as she laid back on the bed. She looked utterly exhausted and Loki smiled at seeing how worn out she was.

"Tired, darling?" He asked her in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Sif glared and tossed a pillow at his face. "Shut up!" She snapped. 

Loki caught the offending object handily. "I would think you to be used to it after all this time."

"I am, but that doesn't make it less tiring," Sif told him. "Listening to father drone on and on about the company, and trying to hint to Thor that he should take up the family business is the most dull thing to happen to me all year. Your mother kept trying to ask me about having kids and wedding plans, and she's nowhere near as subtle as she thinks she is."

"Well, at least Thor didn't bother you," Loki said with a smile.

Sif snorted. "Some consolation that is." An easy silence grew between them as Sif remained on the bed and Loki began moving about the room. She didn't pay much attention to what he might have been doing, but she did eventually sit up and ask, "Whose turn is it to sleep on the floor?"

Loki didn't turn to her when he answered. "Actually, I think we should both take the bed this time."

"What?" Sif's jaw nearly hit the floor and she stared at him wide eyes.

"We did just get engaged," Loki told her. "It wouldn't do if someone came to check on us in the morning and found what looked like a falling out so soon, would it?"

"...it would not," She admitted hesitantly.

"You're... okay with this?" She asked him.

"I'm the one that suggested it," Loki replied. "Are you  _not_  okay with it?" He asked her.

"I am..." She answered with a touch of hesitance.

Loki turned to look at her, scrutinizing her expression carefully, though his own was blank. Sif stared right back, trying to take his measure in turn. "Alright," Loki said.

"Alright," She repeated. Loki watched her for another few moments before returning to whatever he was doing and Sif carefully lay herself back down on the bed.

* * *

 

"Are you asleep yet?" Sif whispered the question quietly. She wasn't sure why she was so uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time she had been in bed with a man, but she'd never felt this nervous about it. Her heart was beating fast and her mind hadn't stopped running in circles since Loki had turned out the light.

"I am awake." He answered her. He sounded as calm as he always did. Sif admired that about him, but for some reason, it also irritated her in this moment. She tried not to sound petulant as she asked, "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

She felt him move and wondered if her turned to face her. She didn't do the same, remaining on her side with her back to him. She couldn't look at him right now, though she couldn't say why. She wasn't sure why her face was heating up. It must have been too warm in the room.

"No," He answered her. "I'm...thinking."

Her heartbeat sped up for no discernible reason. "About what?"

"We've been doing this a long time."

"Yeah..."

"Haven't you ever wondered?" His voice was soft in a way she'd never heard it before.

"Wondered about what?"

Loki was silent long enough that she thought he wouldn't answer her. Slowly, she felt him move closer to her and her body tensed. His arms snaked around her, holding her, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"This," Loki answered her. "Haven't you ever thought about this?"

"Y-You aren't making any sense, Loki!" She hissed out.

"You're lying." His voice was right in her ear and she shivered. "You've been thinking about it all this, haven't you? Tossing and turning, thinking about how I'm right here, laying right next to you."

"You're wrong. I wasn't... I wasn't thinking about anything, I just couldn't sleep." Sif stammered

"Is that why your face is all red?" He brushed his hand over her cheek.

"It's just warm in here."

Loki chuckled. "I've thought about it a lot," He admitted. "But this is the first time that I..."

"That you what?" She asked. Sif felt breathless, suddenly needing to hear what Loki would say.

"The first time that I've... wanted it. Wanted you."

"What?"

"When you first asked me, I didn't think anything of it," He told her. "You were aggressive and abrasive, you enjoyed mocking me and making me angry; not that I was any better. But I... enjoy those things about you, Sif. Even though I make you angry, you always come back to. You get even instead of holding a grudge."

"What are you saying?" She whispered. She didn't want to admit that she was hung on his every word.

"I'm saying that... even though this is an act, even though it isn't real... perhaps it could be. If you would allow it."

Slowly, Sif let herself relax in his embrace. "I'm not going to marry you," She told him. 

Loki laughed again. "No, nothing so extreme. Perhaps we start with something simple. Something like this?"

"Yes," Her voice was stronger as she answered. "This is good."


End file.
